A Life Unspoken
by Tinkerbell111
Summary: Salazar a.k.a. Harry Potter is actually the son of Voldemort. After being made the new Dark Lord, he married a muggle and had a daughter who know nothing of his hidden life. Part 3 of a series. Read Different and Who's the Rightful Heir? before this.


**A Life Unspoken**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what, Daddy!" Rylie yelled as she ran down the hallway.

I had just gotten home and already my daughter was yelling for me. A smile formed on my lips. It was a typical Friday night.

"What is it, princess?" I asked as I kneeled down to her height to give her a hug.

"Look what I can do!" The five year old exclaimed. With her face still beaming, she did an almost perfect cartwheel down the hall. Then she turned around and did a summersault back to me.

I clapped and gave her another hug. Rylie was one fearless girl and it wasn't hard to figure out where she got the trait.

"That was really good, sweetie! Now, where's your mummy? I need to give her some attention too." I stood up and Rylie pulled me by the hand into the kitchen. There my wife of seven years was at the stove cooking up something that smelled delicious.

Secretly, with my daughter silently giggling behind me, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She set down the spoon she was stirring with and turned around slowly.

"I've missed you." I told her as I gave her a peck on the lips.

She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips too. "I've missed you more, but now I have you all to myself again."

"What about me?" The voice of a familiar daughter spoke. Both of us laughed and I picked up my angel, squeezed her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm yours too." I told her as I touched my finger to the tip of her nose.

"So, how was work this week?" Audrea asked me with another quick kiss.

_It went well. Draco and I were able to take over Austria and we almost have all of Africa under our control. I also killed three of my Outer Death Eaters because they were about to get everyone killed in Russia. Draco tortured a young teen who wouldn't tell him where the bathroom was in Spain. Nott was able to convince a few more muggles to join us. They'll be the first to die the next time we're in a fight. Their wives and children will have no idea where they went when the die because none of us are going to tell them the news._

"Everything was good! We're on better terms with Russia and Spain and Austria is willing to trade with us any day now. The company also brought on a few more new comers who seem to have great potential that will be important to us." I smiled to my wife. The smell coming from the food was overwhelming. I looked into the pot on the stove. "What heavenly foods are you making tonight?"

"Chicken alfredo, baby red potatoes, apple juice for Rylie, and a little Cabernet for us." Audrea picked her spoon back up and went back to her cooking. She was a master at the stove.

"Why don't you and I go play with Keisha while Mummy makes us dinner?"

Rylie nodded and we went outside to the back yard where our chocolate lab was kept. Once Keisha set her eyes on us, she started barking, knowing that she was about to get let out of her metal cage. Rylie ran up to the gate and unlocked it, almost getting run over by the hyperactive dog we loved.

"Settle, Keisha." I ordered. She obeyed. Anytime I ordered someone to do something, they obeyed.

"Sit!" Rylie said. Keisha sat obediently and Rylie gave her one of the dog treats she had grabbed out of the bucket we kept them in. "Roll over!" Again, Keisha obeyed and Rylie fed her a treat.

Rylie made her do a few more tricks and then would feed her some more treats before Audrea told us the food was ready. After Rylie and I washed the dog hair and smell off of us, we took our seats at the table full of food.

The food was delicious, as all of Audrea's meals were. After everyone helped clean up, we all sat down in front of the TV and watched a movie I had just bought for Rylie in London. Like usual, Rylie fell asleep in my lap. I tucked her into her own bed before I went to my own bedroom to find my wife.

This was how it was every time I came home. I'd be gone for a week, but then I'd come home and stay for a week. For seven years that was how it was and there hadn't been a problem yet.

* * *

**A/N: **Sadly that's it. As you've probably figured out it's in Salazar's POV(or Harry's if you haven't read my two previous parts,** Different** and **Who's the Rightful Heir?**). It's a little different since in the other two I've been switching between different people's POV's but this one I've decided to keep it as Salazar's. It's also a little short, I know and I'm sorry for it, but I promise the next chapter will be coming soon and will be longer. Hopefully you liked it, and input on it would be nice(even if you didn't like it). Thanks!


End file.
